Ryota Mashiro
Tier: High 6-A | High 3-A | Beyond the Concepts of Tiers Name: Ryota Mashiro Origin: Final Will (Video Game) Gender: Male Age: Physically 3 at the start of the game | 16 at the end of the game | {Inapplicable} Classification: Human, Ice Lord, Keeper of Order, Crusader Powers and Abilities: 'Master swordsman, Expert Marksmant, Master at CQC with a knife, skillful battle style, master tactician, expert on using magic and hand to hand combat, can use Choten energy,pre cognition, sensory abilities, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply do nothing and still fight, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Manipulation,mind control, immune to illusions, energy projection, teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning animals to help him fight, resistant to telepathy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Ice manipulation,immune to curses, Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, true invulnerability, immune to transmutation, Transmutation can use and be immune to time-space manipulation, probability manipulation, can take away ALL of the enemy's skill/power/technique by existing, Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, energy blasts, immune to energy projection, can resist being absorbed, nullification, can reflect all attacks, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, earth manipulation, healing, can inflict status ailments on others, can bypass attacks and skills,can use and be immunte to Fate/Destiny Manipulation, immune to Probability manipulation, Conceptual manipulation, can use and be immunte to Timeline manipulation (can rewrite past, future, present), above omnipresent, above omniscience, Elemental magic, Healing magic,true immortality, telepathy, telekinesis, possession, immune to reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to possesion, immune to effect manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, immune to soul manipulation, immune to time manipulation, mind attack, his existence is a schrödinger's box x infinite x infinite (on going beyond infinite), immune to immunity manipulation, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, immune to Omniscience, immune to Omnipresence, immune to Omnipotence, Non-Corporeal/corporeal, immune to telepathy, Abstract, Omnilock Non-Corporeal/corporeal,can 1-shot Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, able to use and be immune to causality manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, Above true Immortality, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, immune to corporeal manipulation, Creation, able to use and be immune to Destruction, able to use and be immune to Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, able to use and be immune to Maddness Manipulation, immune to illusion casting, can revive himself as much as he wants anytime, anywhere, everywhere and nowhere, can deny and negate someone trying to revive themselves or anyone trying to revive themselves or others, immnune to being denied of being revived, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to poisons, immune to memetic powers, immunity manipulation, immune to life/death manipulation, immune to phasing, incredible strength of will (unbreakable), immune to Reality Manipulation, immune to Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, immune to elemental manipulation, immune to fiction and internet and reality and fanfiction(that includes destruction,manipulation,soloin or anything that affects them), immune to any of these abilities listed or abilities that are not listed, can protect his own dimensions, can use every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use his opponents abilities (dismissing abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time he attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, anyone who fights him are force to fight him in a RPG style ignoring the enemies immunity and or abilities to negate this,broken immortality, broken regeneration, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to ignore everything an enemy trows at him including abilities, attacks, can bypass swords, can freeze any element,pre cognition, sensory abilities, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply without wasting movement, Ice Manipulation, every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use his opponents abilities (ignoring abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time he attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, can re-write your concept, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to dismiss everything an enemy trows at him including abilities, attacks, techniques and moves that make it that can't be ignored, every type of warping, can cancel moves mid flight, can attack faster than his enemies, can hop between dimensions and Tera-verse, can ingrate concepts into his anemies conciousness, resistant to potences 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continental+ at the start of the game | at least Universal+ at the end of game | {Inapplicable} Speed: Relativistic+( 99.9% SoL) at the start of the game | MFTL+ (octillions at bare MINIMUM) at the end of the game | {Inapplicable} Lifting Strength: Class T+ | Universal Class | (Inapplicable) Striking Strength: NJ at the start of the game | at least Universal+ at the end of the game | {Inapplicable} Durability: at least Multi-Continental+ at the start of the game | at least Universal+ at the end of the game | {Inapplicable} Stamina:{Inapplicable, though it has been implied that it's limitless} Range: Several kilometers at the start of the game | Universal at the end of the game | {Inapplicable} Standard Equipment: Anything he wishes but here are the ones that he likes to use the most: blazblue___bloodscythe_by_ryuryugami-d8ecgul.png|Blood Scythe: Scythe and Sword Mode First Curse.jpg|First Curse Last Word.jpg|Last Word Gjallahorn.png|Gjallahorn Rocket Launcher Hyorinmaru.jpg|Zanpakuto: Hyorinmaru Peacekeeper-SMG-for-Black-Ops-2-Is-Not-Overpowered-2.jpg|Peacekeeper Assault Rifle The chaperone.jpg|Chaperone Shotgun Thunderlord.jpg|Thunderlord Machine Gun Ballista.png|Ballista Sniper Fifle Dark Matter Tactical Knife.png|Dark Matter Tactical Knife Intelligence: Nearly Inapplicable (but he has his dumb moments) Weaknesses: Inapplicable(though he has extremely rare moments of making a dumb decision) Theme/Songs: Ryota's Theme When you first encounter him In RPG Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques: Absolute Zero: '''Destroy the enemy surrounding him at a quantum level. '''Infinite Dismissal: Ryota dismisses any and all attacks no matter what they are, this ability can't and will never be countered or copied or deactivated. Natural Re-Evolution: Becomes inmune to any and all attacks. Cold Wave: '''Targets the enemies soul and freeze's it to an absolute zero. '''Cryo Bomb: Shoots a ball of ice that explode, the attack freeze's the enemies molecule. Silver Fang: Shoots a silver light from a weapon that instantly kills the enemy. Hinotama: Summons frozen comets from space to strike the enemy. Digitalization: Instantly digitizes anything near him and turns it into ammunition. See Through: Allows Ryota to see into the future for a brief ammount of time. Other Edits Notable Victories: The Verse (along with fiction,reality,fan fiction and every OC that exist will exist and has existed) Notable Losses: Haruto Fuyuyasumi Inconclusive Matches: Key: Base Form | Full Power | Newborn Arc | Last Stop Arc | ' Bankai' | Black Beast Mode Note: Ryota is comparable to Virgil Redgrave Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Video Game Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Original Character Category:Ageless Category:Hax Category:Ice Users Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles